PeaceSongs
"It occurred to me by intuition, and music was the driving force behind ''that intuition. My discovery was the result of musical perception." (When asked about his theory of relativity) - Albert Einstein :"If there is something to be changed in this world, then it can only happen through music." :--- Jimi Hendrix :"Until the philosophy which holds one race superior and another inferior is finally and :permanently discredited and abandoned, everywhere is war. And until there are no longer :''first-class and second-class citizens of any nation, until the color of a man's skin :''is of no more significance than the color of his eyes and until the basic human rights :''are equally guaranteed to all without regard to race, there is war. And until that day, :''the dream of lasting peace, world citizenship, rule of international morality, will :''remain but a fleeting illusion to be pursued, but never attained... now everywhere is war." :~Bob Marley Many of Bob Dylan's songs can be listened to here Just give the link to the individual song, for example ... Masters of War can be heard in Windows or RealAudio. Bet you didn't know Bob did the very first the first rap song ever. ;) ---- '''Please Share Your Songs of Peace At the Bottom. ---- Christmas in the Trenches Christmas in the Trenches by John McCutcheon :My name is Francis Tolliver, I come from Liverpool. :Two years ago the war was waiting for me after school. :To Belgium and to Flanders, to Germany to here :I fought for King and country I love dear. :Twas Christmas in the trenches, where the frost so bitter hung, :The frozen fields of France were still, no Christmas song was sung. :Our families back in England were toasting us that day :Their brave and glorious lads so far away. :I was lying with my messmate on the cold and rocky ground :When across the lines of battle came a most peculiar sound. :Says I, "Now listen up, me boys!" each soldier strained to hear :As one young German voice sang out so clear. :"He's singing bloody well, you know!" my partner says to me. :Soon, one by one, each German voice joined in harmony. :The cannons rested silent, the gas clouds rolled no more :As Christmas brought us respite from the war. :As soon as they were finished and a reverent pause was spent :"God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" struck up some lads from Kent. :The next they sang was "Stille Nacht." "Tis 'Silent Night'," says I :And in two tongues one song filled up that sky. :"There's someone coming toward us!" the front line sentry cried. :All sights were fixed on one long figure trudging from their side. :His truce flag, like a Christmas star, shown on that plain so bright :As he, bravely, strode unarmed into the night. :Soon one by one on either side walked into No Man's Land :With neither gun nor bayonet we met there hand to hand. :We shared some secret brandy and we wished each other well :And in a flare-lit soccer game we gave 'em hell. :We traded chocolates, cigarettes, and photographs from home :These sons and fathers far away from families of their own. :Young Sanders played his squeezebox and they had a violin. :This curious and unlikely band of men. :Soon daylight stole upon us and France was France once more :With sad farewells we each prepared to settle back to war. :But the question haunted every heart that lived that wonderous night :"Whose family have I fixed within my sights?" :Twas Christmas in the trenches where the frost, so bitter hung. :The frozen fields of France were warmed as songs of peace were sung. :For the walls they'd kept between us to exact the work of war :Had been crumbled and were gone forevermore. :My name is Francis Tolliver, in Liverpool I dwell :Each Christmas come since World War I, I've learned its lessons well. :That the ones who call the shots won't be among the dead and lame. :And on each end of the rifle we're the same. © 1984 John McCutcheon http://www.worldwar1.com/special/xmas/fww0556.jpg German and Russian soldiers together on the Eastern front, Christmas 1914. Source HORIZON In amongst the rings of confusion Silencing the thought powers one by one It seems all so incredible Our own ability to confuse - to sacrifice To enlighten like a Shakespearian play We foolish and happily hold on to sanity While all around the pushing And prodding of our feelings The twisting and turning of our hearts Displaying an almost indefinable strength Of purpose - a reason, a reason, a reason Where no reasons seems to exist Yet, as in a vision, a voice transcending All our imagination, jewel of life Guiding light heralding a joyous new dawn Clear and gifted time Divine Nature - Super Nature The supreme gift of knowledge and space In this cacophony of life Peace will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Will Come true Horizon Come true Horizon Come true Horizon Come true Horizon Peace will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Will Come true Horizon Come true Horizon Come true Horizon Come true Horizon Peace will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Peace will Come Will Come interlude Reach for the starlight Reach when it calls you You, you are the reason If you want You are the answer in the end Ahhs... Sweet music, and your secret heart Both have the healing grace Sweet music, and your secret heart Both have the healing grace interlude So, again, a change, it comes Our world desires a way Touch a child, who's lost, afraid, It lifts you to true emotion True feelings, be the light All that is good in this life Is good, good is good Oh everlasting dream, Oh future come alive To witness comes that time I just can't help but believe in life, All in all I just can't help but believe there is a way For us to give, A way for us to live A way for us, A way for us From: private Collection By: Jon & Vangelis return to Main Page Category:Val Category:peace, music